Yusanis Nightslasher
'' "You see a squad leader with no fear. I see a fool that will be the death of you."'' ''-'' Yusanis Nightslasher, to a member of a rival squad "Once a man a called me a vigilante. A few days later, a diffferent guy called me a good man. I think I like 'vigilante' better." ''-''Yusanis Nightslasher RC-1324 (Yusanis Nightslasher) was bred on Kamino with other Republic Commandos. He was branded with a "Destruction Time" to be terminated at. He was deployed on Geonosis, where he lost his first squad. He was later deployed in an asteroid belt alone to free a number of slaves from the CIS and Hutt Alliance colony members. During this mission he recieved a blast from a Verpine Shattergun in the center of his Katarn issue helmet. The shot took out one of his eyes. He left in a shuttle after freeing four slaves. When he returned to 003, he met with Kal Skirata (His former training Sgt) to discuss his "Destruction Time." The Republic deemed him unable to complete covert missions and sent him to work with the 501st Legion on Umbara. Some of his platoon were killed in a land mine explosion that drove him nearly mad with anger. The Republic drew him out to prevent him from killing the Umbaran prisoner responsible for the explosion. He deserted soon after, joining the CaKad Clan, of Mandalore, before his "Destruction Time." Nightslasher recieved a suit of Beskar'Gam ''from Skirata, and adopted the name "Nightslasher" (translated from CaKad, his nickname in his first squad). He is now part of the "Shadow Mandalorians" (Derived from ''The Rage of the Shadow Warriors) ''and is a dedicated ''Mando'ade ''(Son of Mandalore). Nightslasher's "Destruction Time" was never carried out. Autobiography of Nightslasher: Early Training I remember that glass tube. You could see right through it, you could see your ''Vode ''in the tank across from you. When you were two years old, you'd go through your first training run. As soon as you'd go into the prep room, the Sgt would give you the Deece, and they would turn you into a field. It was a bad imitation of a forest. When you got into the field, training droids with stun blasters would open fire, stun grenades would drop from ceiling panels, and you'd hear everybody yelling, I looked older, of course, I aged five times as fast as a normal guy. They aged twice as fast as normal. I shot out... two training droids, I think. After it was done, we ran back over to Kal in the prep room. Two of our batch were laying on the ground. The stun was 15Intense power, so it killed one or two of us because of the stress. Kal was angry as Mird (Sgt Vau's pet) at the Kaminoans for putting us through all of it. The Uj Cake later lightened the mood, though. Later you'd get bombs in the training, later live-fire. More of us died. Autobiography of Nightslasher: Geonosis We were deployed on that cursed sandy, red world. Red... the color of what we spilled for the Republic there. So I was in the catacombs, Lot's of those ''shabla ''bugs. My squad was staying togther, ''An Verda Tome, ''when we got into the main chamber a Geonosian jumped out and cracked Torque's neck. I blew its ''shebse ''off as best I could when a B2 SBD blasted one of those wrist-rockets into Drag. It blew him everywhere. I took my glove's vibro-blade and slashed the SBD apart, when a blast and a scream sounded right near me. I just turned around and Tact was on the ground, not moving. I ran toward where the shot had come from and open fired, I killed everything still moving in that room. I stayed there, waiting for them to get up, for it to just be another stun round training run, but then the gunship blew through the ceiling to pick us up. That ''di'kutla pilot landed right on top of Torque. When we got back to the Majestic ''I decked him. Autobiography of Nightslasher: Umbara, the Shadowy Death I got put out of the Republic Commando business. The Jedi Council said I wasn't fit for covert missio ns after I lost my memory on an asteroid mission, along with my eye. I left for Umbara, placed with a 501st platoon. After a mission, we went back to the outpost. A platoon member and I went to get some ''tihaar ''from the supply box that was sent by the-manda-knows-who. The box was wired, it set off a land mine under it. It blew that guy apart. I got taken from Umbara and sent away from that system, 'cause I smacked the ''shebse ''off that Umbaran that set it. Autobiography of Nightslasher: The Battle of Iceberg Three (Mandalorian Civil War) So, after I knocked my self out of that transport that was carrying me off Umbara, I contacted Sgt Kal and he sent a ride from Triple Zero to pick me up. He gave me a nice gray (Later painted Gold, then Red) suit of ''Beskar'Gam and I set out as a Mandalorian bounty hunter. After a few weeks, I found out about the Death Watch killing civvies on Iceberg Three and I went out to fight them. When I raided their camp I called in a Fett, a Republic Commando comrade, and he brought a squad. I blasted and blasted and then a Watch thug took a vibroblade to my leg, it came off fast. I was really bleeding alot. I blasted out two more Death Watch thugs, then things started spinning and really can't remember much, just blood, screams, and me pulling a trigger over, and over again. I passed out. When I woke up some guy in black armor, black, for justice. I tried to stand up and fell over (What a surprise, eh?). The guy in black armor helped me tie a stake to the stump of my leg, and I put a boot over that. The guy never told me his name, he walked off to a speeder, with a flabby strill following him. I'm guessing that was Vau and Mird. Called Back To Duty: A Story of Nightslasher (From a third-person view) After almost a standard year as a hunter, Nightslasher recieved a call from Sgt Gondo, a Republic Commando squad-seargent. Gondo wanted Nightslasher to assist his squad as the fourth member, one had died in combat. Nightslasher accepted the request and broke into a Republic military storage unit and took back his old black and green armor from it. He proved to be a good commando in Gondo's eyes, and aided his squad many times. One Death For A Hundred Lives Staying at Blaster Niceshot's "Lively Public Inn," Nightslasher went into the diner to get a cup of caf. Sitting at his table, Nightslasher heard a Trandoshan taking bids on pieces of paper for a young Twi'lek girl sitting near him. The Trandoshan was planning to sell her as a slave. Nightslasher stood slowly, calling out the Trandoshan. The Trandoshan pulled blaster and fired at Nightslasher, who shot a wrist-rocket from his glove. The rocket blew the Trandoshan out through the door (It was a locked at minimal C23-H24 rocket). Three Republic Police officers in the lobby saw the Trandoshan's body and barged into the diner, scattering patrons and fired at Nightslasher. Nightslasher, who didn't want to hurt the officers, ran through the other door and then to the next floor. In the confusion, a Death Watch terrorist came in through the front door and killed the clerk. He then trapped all three officers in a small room, locking the door and gassing them to death. The terrorist then took control of the entire hotel. When Nightslasher saw the terrorist on the second floor where he was hiding, he confronted him. Learning that the terrorist was after him, Nightslasher held his arms away from his sides, as the Watch terrorist ejected his gauntlet blade and jammed it into Nightslasher's stomach, differing on some accounts, as the knife went in, Nightslasher muttered what some thought ''were his last words: "One death for a hundred lives, all better than yours, Watcher." The terrorist then kicked Nightslasher through the window. The terrorist believed Nightslasher was dead, and left, in this way Nightslasher saved over a hundred lives. Actually, Nightslasher lived, and later killed the Watch member in the name of the dead officers. After weeks of recovery, also being affected by trauma from hitting his head on a stone when he fell from the second floor of the hotel, Nightslasher returned to NiceshotInn. As he entered, security let him through, not knowing it was him. He asked the desk clerk to send the Twi'lek girl that was involved in the incident. She was sent from two floors up. She thanked him for saving her - Just before seven Republic Police Officers burst in through the door, spraying blasterfire at Nightslasher, who tried to shield the Twi'lek, but one bolt hit Nightslasher in the head. It bounced off his helm and hit the Twi'lek, who was killed instantly. Nightslasher fled, beliveing he was to blame for her death. He was not seen for almost a month. A REPUBLIC HOLONEWS ARTICLE ON NIGHTSLASHER AN ARMED CONVICT BY THE NAME OF "YUSANIS NIGHTSLASHER" HAS ESCAPED ON TWO INSTANCES FROM REPUBLIC LAW-ENFORCMENT OFFICERS. HE IS A FORMER REPUBLIC COMMANDO. BE AWARE THAT ANY ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE OR KILL HIM MAY RESULT IN SEVERE INJURY OR DEATH. HE WAS LAST SEEN WEARING RED MANDALORIAN ARMOR, AND HAVING TWO DC-17 REPUBLIC MILITARY ISSUE PISTOLS. 'END OF ARTICLE' This article falsely accused Nightslasher of murder, even after they arrested Nightslasher, and released him, they attempted to kill him on Maridun. Battle of Maridun Nightslasher had just been released from Republic custodyafter turning himself in. Landind and settling on Maridun, he stayed in a Lurmen village for six standard months. Monitering comm-link messages from outside and inside the atmosphere, he heard a muffled briefing from what appeared to be a Republic Law-Enforcement shuttle. Noting a mention of RC-1324, (Nightslasher) he began readying weaponry inside his hut. His black-and-green armor was well made for Maridun terrain. When the shuttle landed, he was able to hold the officers at the clearing they landed in by firing at the shuttle and tossing flash-bangs into the hatch. The officers, however, pinpointed his position. His HUD was able to tell him they targeted him, and he retreated to an abandon village. When the officers came, he noted the identity of their leader -- the same man whom he had turned himself in to. He was yelling at the others to shoot to kill if they saw him. Crouching under the awning on a hut, he wa s able to blow a hole in a door way. An officer, thinking he was shooting from behind the door, walked in. Nightslasher fired a stun blast at the officer, knocking him out cold. He could now see that the lead officer had a view of him, and had his blaster raised. Nightslasher kicked out one of the awning poles, sending the awning down in front of him. He noted one of the officers behind him and spun around, firing a single, well-placed shot. The officer flew back a meter and fell. Their lead was getting closer every second. Nightslasher clicked a mini-det into his launcher and fired when the officer was in sight. The other officers retreated and left Maridun. A New Vengeance is Born Two months after the Hotel Incident, Nightslasher travelled to Ryloth to visit the family of the involved Twi'lek girl (Now dead). He got to their home, and explained to her parents how she was killed. When he was there, a gunfight broke out between Nightslasher and a Twi'lek criminal. Nightslasher was shot twice in the chest. After two days, he woke up in the care of a Twi'lek girl who had rescued him after the fight. He was in her care for nearly a year. When coming back from a hunting job, he found her dead. A cloth symbol was hanging from the roof. Nightslasher, after examining it, identified it as the symbol of the Death Watch. Nightslasher took it to his heart to find the killer, traveling through many spaceports, planets, and asteroid belts. The killer was a Death Watch Captain, and had many allies with him when Nightslasher confronted him. Nightslasher attacked, but being a bit rusty from living on Ryloth, he was badly injured, with a torn lung, a slash across his stomach and a knife lodged in his back. He recovered eventually, and killed the Death Watch Captain by snapping his neck. He now carried a grudge against the Watch. Hunting the Enemy: An Old Front - The Asteroid Belt Nightslasher, still wanting revenge on the Watch, he tracked two of their assassins to the asteroid belt where Nightslasher lost his eye. Nightslasher was welcomed by two slave girls, (Who were secretly employed by the Death Watch) who tried to lure him to his death using the force, he noticed however, on both of their arms, a tattoo of the symbol of Clan Vizsla. He didn't kill the girls, but the left them bound and gagged in a nearby shed. He tracked the Watch to an Asteroid Spaceport, but they got away using a shuttle. He would follow them, and he knew where to find a lead. After questioning the "Slave Girls," Nightslasher was off to Carlac. Hunting the Enemy: An New Front - Carlac Nightslasher tracked the Death Watch to a village on Carlac, but upon discovering his presence on Carlac, the Death Watch took multiple hostages to persuade the Ming Po (Carlac's native people) to give him their village as a defense post. When Nightslasher attempted to rescue the hostages, the Watch set off a bomb in the center of the village, destroying most of the village. The Watch then killed one hostage, a young girl, and open fired on the surviving villagers. A Jedi Padawan was inside the village at the time, she killed multiple Watch Members, but was never aware of Nightslasher's presence. Nightslasher later tracked Pre Vizsla, the new leader of the Death Watch, to another village, confronted him, and nearly killed him. Vizsla, however, fled. The Twin Sun Plot Nightslasher, hearing from a Ming Po villager that the Death Watch was setting up outpost on Tatooine, so Nightslasher traveled there. What he found was not the Death Watch, but a slaughtered village of Tusken Raiders, and a Republic banner flying high above the wreckage and bodies. Nightslasher knew that no Jedi or Clone Troopers would kill like this, and began to investigate by moving to the next village. Nightslasher proved himself to the Tusken Raiders in the village. When the killers attacked, Nightslasher found they were a group of Death Watch, settlers, and three Jedi, all were calling themselves "The Republic Outer Rim Militia" and claiming to be in the command of the Republic. They were, but their current operations were not authorized. Nightslasher, some from the Mandalorian Guild, and the Tusken Raiders drove the Watch off Tatooine. The Second Mandalorian Civil War: The Battle of the Kamino Platform After days of fighting on Carlac, on which some Death Watch survivors still reside, Nightslasher left, his main mission was complete. He fought on Umbara for some time, to and eventually earned his pistols and turrets. He decided to go to Blaster Niceshot's Training Facility to train to fight with them. When he arrived he was greeted by by battle calls of the Death Watch. Nightslasher barged in blasters blazing. He was first noticed as a different kind of Mandalorian by the Watch when he shouted: "FOR MEREEL, FOR FETT, FOR MANDALORE!" He then defeated four Death Watch soldiers with his new weapons (It was his first use of them). During the battle he called in backup from his squad (Names may be shown, one Mandlorian was the famed Bounty Hunter, Mandalorian Ace). The squad, and the Niceshots, were able to drive the Death Watch into full retreat. The Death Watch attacked twice that day, both times, The Shadow Mandalorians, Super Troopers, and others fought bravely against the Watch. This marked the start of the Second Mandalorian Civil War. The Second Mandalorian Civil War: The Brawl in the Temple After encountering some of the Death Watch on Carlac, Nightslasher travelled to the Jedi Temple to find any Republic Commandos willing to help with his crusade against the Death Watch. He had come prepared to defend himself, but his robotic leg had rusted, limiting his movement, a Death Watch member in the Temple atttacked him, defeating Nightslasher with a Trandoshan Array Blaster. Nightslasher did remember the Watchman's name though, and knows who the Death Watch's leader is... The Second Mandalorian Civil War: The Outpost When travelling to Republic outposts to check on old brothers from his Republic Commando days, when he travelled found a group of Death Watch soldiers leading an attack on the outpost. The Watch had actually taken control of the outpost, and were pushing the clones back. Nightslasher, another True Mandalorian, and the clones fought hard to reclaim the outpost. Below is Nightslasher's description, in his own words, of the battle. ''" I got to that outpost, and I see a man in armor with the symbol of Clan Vizsla on his helmet, so I run to the top just as a man, driven insane by the tension of the battle, jumped off the outpost roof. Horrid sight, he died on impact, I keep running and shooting at the Watch. I run up and drop a disc-turret on the ground, it takes out one or two Watchers. I blast another to death. I don't remember much after that, I yelled alot, shouted stuff like 'FOR THE MEMORY OF MEREEL,' and 'FOR MANDALORE.' We won, after a long fight." '' '' So the battle ended, and Nightslasher's squad set up a patrol shift at the outpost. The Asteroid of Dr. Vindi Nightslasher was travelling to his asteroid home in a hired ship taxi, along with a scientist, and crates of exotic beasts. Nightslasher noticed that the scientist's partner looked like a mix between a Trandoshan and a Wookie. Nightslasher was suspicious, but didn't voice his opinion. As the taxi was nearing his asteroid, he put on his armor and walked out onto the deck, as the scientist was getting off. The driver, seeing Mandalorian armor, demanded Nightslasher leave in an escape pod, without his luggage. Nightslasher agreed and was thrown into an escape pod and launched out of the ship. The scientist pulled him into his ship's cargo bay and brought him to another asteroid. Once on the asteroid, Nightslasher found that the scientist was helping a Death Watch scientist, who was mixing spieces (Like the Trandoshan Wookie) to create the ultimate living weapon. Nightslasher, after talking to the scientist on the best way to stop the Death Watch scientist, the scientist, who did not know of his commander's intentions told him that many of the mixed beings lived in fear of the Death Watch scientist (Who turned out to be Dr. Nuvo Vindi, escaped from Republic prison) and could possibly fight back. Before Nightslasher can do any more, one of the creatures lunged for Vindi, who rallied the other creatures. The group then hunted and killed the beast. After this, all chaos broke loose, Vindi was killed by some of his Womp-rat-Men, the scientist was killed by a Reek-Man and a Nexu-Man, and Nightslasher barely escaped Looking For Leads Nightslasher had looked for leads on the Death Watch for a time after the encounter with Dr. Vindi, he assumed that other radical scientists might be joining them. Nightslasher had set his sights on the Kaminoans and human scientists on Mandalore and Triple Zero to find the radical members of the scientific community. He is currently looking for leads. Order 66: Felucia (Novelized Format) The Mandalorian's boot and prosthetic leg clanked on the ramp of the RMA Alliance, which had docked in the outpost minutes before. The Mando looked battle ready, with a DL-44 in a chest holster, a verpine pistol in his boot and a sniper rifle slung across his back. He padded to the door of the outpost. He drew another pistol, a modified DL-44, and walked out. He walked about 200 meters, then a Jungle Camo B1 stepped out to stop him. "Stop for inspection, human, we are required to --," That was as far as the droid got. The DL-44 did its job well. The Mando, Nightslasher, paused for a second when he spotted the plastoid heap on the ground. Then it clicked in his head. That's a clone, a brother. I'm not going to let him rot in this pit. ''He walked over to the body and knelt down. The clone was dead, and had been for a while. A single lightsaber slash had cut him down. Nightslasher, looking in the recent comm-link messages noticed something strange. An order he remembered. Order 66. Now he knew how the man died. He could see the culprit. A female Jedi was crouching in the bushes, lightsaber in hand. She lept upwards and came down toward Nightslasher, he saber activated and came down on Nightslasher's helmet. It slid off harmlessly. Nightslasher stood and blasted a single bolt into the Jedi's saber hilt, it shut off. He noticed the Jedi's eye were red rimmed, as if she'd been crying. She replaced the saber on her belt. "You, you're a former RC, aren't you?" The Jedi asked nervously, backing up. "I can feel it in your mindset." "And I know who you were, you tried to get me out of the Asteroid Mission. You thought I was still too stuck on Geonosis. "I didn't know how your men were hardened at the time, I'm sorry..." "You were right. Why did you kill this man? Did you here '66' like the other Jedi around here and decide to go kill-crazy?" "No! I didn't want to do it, he tried to shoot me and it was just instinct," the Jedi went back to weeping and collapsed onto the ground, "I didn't think I would ever do something like that, I'm sorry, I know all the men are like brothers..." "Not ''like ''brothers. We ''are, ''in every sense of the word," Nightslasher gripped the Jedi by the wrist and hauled her to her feet. "I can see from your current composure you really didn't want to kill that man. For some reason I don't want you killed. And don't think it's mind influence either, I'm not weak-minded." The ''Alliance ''landed not to far from where the two warriors stood. They both entered, Nightslasher dragging the body of the clone after him. The Jedi sent a message from her comm-link, Nightslasher, being cautious, checked what it said. The Jedi was no longer a Jedi. She had left the Order. '''END OF NOVELIZED FILE '''The Jedi became Mandalorian and lived in Keldabe for the rest of her life. Nightslasher went to Kyrimorut. Nightslasher, S.O. Director Nightslasher was recently given the rank of S.O.* Director, meaning he is now in charge of hostage rescue, medical supply runs, assassination, negotiation, demolition, bomb-squad, and the occasional Proxim** problem. Nightslasher was a former RC*** and was therefore suited to be a S.O. fighter rather than an open field fighter. He is fairly well known as a guerilla soldier because of his skill with camoflague. His old RC armor was black and green: Perfectly suited for jungle fighting. His Desert Ops armor includes a tan chestplate, rough, cloth gloves, his usual leather boots, and either a head rap with goggles or a yellow and tan helm. He also wears green fatigue pants, a tan shirt and an ammo-belt for multi purpose fighting. If it's for spying, Nightslasher has his lesser known Coruscanti business suit, blaster pistol, (whose quick and quiet sound is ''well known ''to those who have been lucky enough to survive and encounter with it) well polished admiral-style boots, and his ''Beskar ''sleeve cuffs. Nightslasher has been previously employed by the Replublic S.O. Brigade as special agent, and has taken special care to make sure that the officers never see him. They know only his thick Mandalorian accent, his usual military slang, and what he goes by over the Comm Channel. To them, he is 1324, Republic S.O. Agent. Jobs for the Republic are very few, as Nightslasher does not agree with their treatment of clones (They believe RC-1324 -Nightslasher- to be dead. 1324, Republic Special Agent, is a completely different person to them). S.O. - Special Operations Proxim - Slang for Proximity Mine RC - Republic Commando Death of Nightslasher (1 ABY) From the Journal of Rix Astro I find now I must write the words I've dreaded since I became Mandalorian: It happened on Mustafar, and I had a front row seat... He was fighting with a Death Watch captain on the edge of a cliff. The captain, Westar Kidd, was a foot taller than Nightslasher, and stronger. Nightslasher rushed Kidd, and Kidd took advantage of it. He slung Nightslasher over the edge, but as Nightslasher was fairly agile, he grabbed Kidd's chestplate as he fell. Kidd was taken by surprise and put off balance. Both of them fell. Nightslasher didn't scream, he might of passed out. Who knows... The scientist I asked told me the only way NIghtslasher could have survived is if he had an Emergency Armor Seal. He didn't. Kidd did, but I doubt he was smart enough to use it. From the Journal of Rix Astro It's been two days now. Kidd's body washed up on the side of the Lava River, or what was left of it. Mostly chunks of armor and bone. His armor seal appeared to have been broken off by a rock as he fell. Nobody could have survived that fall... not even Nightslasher... Well, I suppose it's settled then. We've got a dead Mando. I think we'll all miss him. END OF JOURNAL Informing Kyrimorut Rix Astro reported to Kyrimorut with news of Nightslasher's death. Kal Skirata was surprisingly unsaddened. He had made a prototype cure for clones, and Nightslasher had volunteered to test it. He was unable to, he was killed before he could. Kal had more clones staying in Kyrimorut by now. One caught Rix's attention. He seemed slightly older than the rest, and at first Rix thought it was Nightslasher. Rix, however, noted that this clone was younger than Nightslasher had been when he died, and this one also seemed happier than Nightslasher (He was nearly to Fi Skirata's level of ''paklalat). Rix found out this clone replaced Nightslasher as the test subject volunteer. He went by the name of Ca'kad Skirata. Entries from the Journal of Rix Astro Just before I left Kyrimorut, I noticed Ca'kad Skirata loading a small fighter. I asked where he was going. He replied that he was going to Mustafar... I said that I knew a Mandalorian that died there. He replied: "Yeah, I heard. Yusanis Nightslasher Skirata, clone deserter." Then he said something I didn't realize he knew. "Kidd wasn't smart enough to use that armor seal. I heard his body washed up a few days later." "Yeah, well, good luck on your trip." "Thanks, Vod'ika." When he left, I made the desicion to follow him. Mustafar had got my attention. And so did the fact that he knew how Kidd and Nightslasher had died. END OF ENTRY Entries From the Journal of Rix Astro II Got to Mustafar today. I found Ca'kad's ship next to the same river where Nightslasher had fallen. Ca'kad was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to the ship and finding no way in aside from the door, I pressed my thumb against the pad. The door opened with snap and I walked in. I sat in the small area that reminded me of an armor workshop. I sat for a while. Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck, saw a man in Vizsla Clan armor walking in through the door, and then I passed out. All I can say is I'm glad I'm alive to write this today. I woke up in a Concord Dawn style cruiser in orbit around Mustafar. I was bound to a chair and stripped of my armor. I heard a docking seal open in the hangar nearby. Seven, no eight ''Death Watch terrorists were standind guard around me. The red-alert flashed on for a second, then turned off. The terrorists seemed to be shaken. I heard footfalls in the corridor, then all eight stood with rifles raised. I heard a beep like a frame charge, and then chaos broke loose. Four Republic Commandos, ''wait, ''Republic ''Commandos? The Republic is dead and gone, ''broke through the door, and with complete authority, yelled: ''"DOWN!" I realized what was happening, an extraction. Six terrorists were blown by the frame charge, the others were shot down. I got dragged out, still bound to the chair, and into a small fighter. END OF ENTRY Quotes about ''Yusanis Nightslasher ''"We taught that clone to fight. Now what? He took out the entire Republic Outer Rim Militia. Not only that, but he worked with ''Tusken Raiders ''to do it! He was able to convince Tusken Savages to fight us! He rallied civilians to battle the Death Watch and they ''won. He was able to survive a verpine to the face. He is a dangerous man, we taught him to fight to well, so we need to kill him. It is the only safe option.'' ''-'' A Republic Police Commander, briefing the other Police on the mission to kill Nightslasher on Maridun "You'll get more emotion out of a droid than Nightslasher, but after you complete your training, if you mess up, lose your cool, whatever, he will tell you he's sorry for yelling at you, remind you he did the same once. He takes after Skirata, his Sgt, doesn't he?" ''-A True Mandalorian General, talking to another General about Nightslasher ''"I saw Nightslasher once in the hallway of the senate building once. He was leaving after a trial. He had his heartless soldier persona on. So he was real deep in thought and all when a senator's aide came around carrying all these files and stuff for the next senate meeting. Well, when Nightslasher turned around the corner the girl smacked into him and dropped the files. You've never seen Nightslasher lose his persona so fast. He said sorry at least fifty times while helping get the files back together. If you people still think he's an ''animal, then you can think it. However, if you try to hunt him like one, the tables will turn. If you try to hunt that man, then that man will begin to hunt you."''- A senator defending Nightslasher in his second trial by the Galactic Senate Badleg.png|Nightslasher on his first ship, the Shereshoy Death of the Survivor.png|The Destruction of Nightslasher's first ship Shereshoy ScreenShotKill1.png|NIghtslasher, having hunted down the Terrorist (Nightslasher in red, terrorist on ground) fel1.png|Nightslasher on Felucia TankShot.png|NIghtslasher on Umbara ShadowCast.png|Nightslasher's shadow Armor History of Nightslasher: Colors Gray - First suit: Mourning a Lost Love Gold with gray gloves - Second suit: Mourning a Lost Love, Vengeance Red with black gloves - Third suit: Justice and Honoring a Father (Father meaning Sgt Kal) Red with black gloves and gray gauntlets with a gold design on the shoulder plate, with leather boots - Fourth, and current suit: Justice, Honoring a Father, Mourning a Lost Love, Vengeance. In Other Games... To find me in other MMOGs or MMORPGs, put a reply to the Discussion Thread "In other games..." Category:Clones Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Commando Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Supercommando Category:Shadow Clan Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sniper Category:Sergeant Category:Clone Wars Veteran